Transformers
by hotredsakura1315
Summary: Years after the attack of the Decepticons, there back but Sam has a daughter and she has to take over where her father left off. Its not very good this is my first fanfiction so srry if its not good
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers**

I don't own transformers

_HI I'm Samantha Witwichy, my father Sam Witwichy would tell me storys about the Autobots and i thought they were all made up till now. This is my story._

"So do you know whats wrong with him, Doctor?" I heard my mother Mikaela Witwichy ask as the doctor came out from the doulbe doors.

"We did all we could but nothing worked. I'm sorry but there is nothing more we can do to help him." He said as the tears started to roll down my mothers face. All i could do was sit there stund.

"Can I go see him?" I asked the doctor as i got up from my chair.

"Sure, just go throught those doors, he's the last door to your left." He said as i walked away to find my father. As i walked down little memories came in to my head of my father and I. But i tried to forget them as i got to his room. As i walked in i saw him laying there alone him a vary white room. I walked up to him grabe one of his hands and held it tight.

"Samantha, I'm happy to see you." My father Sam Witwichy said in a weak voice.

"I'm happy to see you to dad." Every word beaking my heart knowing that he wont make it through the night.

"I want to give you something before i go." He said looking me in the eyes he too knowing.

"What is it dad?" I asked as he reached over to grave his keys to his favoret car, his yellow and black camaro. I just looked at his shocked."I want you take care of it and make sure nothing happenes to it. I've haad that car since i was your age."I took the key from his shakey hands.

"Ok, I'll take great care of it." I said starting to cry. He wiped my face with his hands and said not to cry. I tried to stop but couldn't. The next thing would hurt me forever His heart moneter stoped and he stoped beathing. I ran out the room screaming for the Doctor. He and my mom came running down the hall and in to the room. My mom pulled me away as I cryed. Next thing i know im in the car being driven home. That night I cryed my self to sleep for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers**

I don't own transformers

The next morning was quiet between my mother and me. She told me that we were going to take all of fathers stuff to a storage. I said ok and strated to help her with his clothing and putting them in to boxes. We spent most of the day clean everything out and also cleaning the house. As we were cleaning the last of there room my mom asked me something that would change my life forever.

"Samantha, can you go and do your fathers study. I'm going to finish up in here." My mother said as she kept folding cloths.

"Sure." I said getting up and walking to my dads study. He spent alot of time in there and would never let me in to look. He would alway say i can see whats in it when im older and well im older now. I open the door and step in and freeze at what I see. All over the wall papers of the city broken and ruined. On one of the papers the head line said "Alien Robot attack the city". I couldn't beleive it none of it could be true they were just storys that my dad would tell me when i was little.

" We wanted to tell the true but you just loved how your father told you them and you thinking they weren't true." I looked behide me to see my mother staring at me with sadness in her eyes. I just walk further in to the room looking at all the papers.

"But how i mean theres no such thing as aliens or secter 7. None of it can be ture." I stated to yell but all she did was say it was. I couldn't take it i ran out of the house with the car keys. Got in the car and drove as fast as i could to any where. When i stoped i saw the time me and my mother had been cleaning out my dads stuff all day and i saw it was almost 8p.m. So seeing as the sun was setting i drove to where my dad would take me to look at the was a hill just out side of the town. I got out and sat on the front of the car.

"None of this can be true, theres no such thing as alien robot." I said out loud. Then seeing as it was late i go back in and as i turned on the camaro it strated to drive by its selfI started to panic when it turned down into a old work site. It stoped i got out and then it started to...............


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers**

I don't own transformers

Transform right in front of me, all I could do was stare in shock. As it finished it looked down at me as if it was thinking about something. When I final got over my shock, I walked over to it. "Are you the one that my father called Bumble Bee in all of his stories he told me?" I asked looking up at it. He nodded so I tried to remember what my father said about him _"His voice box was damaged when he entered Earths atmosphere"_Thats right, hecan't talk because of that."Can I ask you why have you taken me here?"I yelled up to him. He looked up in the sky and flashed a huge light up.

Next thing I know a huge semi blue and red truck with blue and red flames came driving up behind me. As i turned it too began to transform, once finished it looked down at me as well "_Makes you feel small"_I thought to myself. Then he started to talk which started to creep me out.

"Were is Sam Witwichy and who are you?" He asked me in a deep voice. I just looked at him, after about 2 minutes which felt like 10 I answered.

"My name is Samantha Witwichy, my father was Sam Witwichy. He died last night from a weak heart." I answered him looking up at him still felling short. He backed up a little schooked to say the least. He just looked down at me and said.

"I see, well then Samantha Witwichy, I am Optimus Prime,leard of the Autobots, also, an old friend of your fathers." He said leaning closer to me. I remember my father telling me about him and thethings they've done.

"Optimus might I ask why I have been brought here?" I asked him as i backed away hearing more cares coming behind him and trying to see them.

"I asked Bumble Bee to bring Sam but seeing as he has died, I believe he thinks you can help us." He said looking behide him.

"Help you with what? If I may ask." I said as he looked back at me. I could see the other have finished transforming. I could see they looked confused to see me.

"In defeating the Desepticons yet again. Your father helped us many time before." He said as Bumble Bee walked beside him and so did the others.

"Well if my father helped you then so shall I. I know that what he would have wanted." I said to all of them smiling.

"Very good then i will interduce you to my team. You have already meet your fathers guardian and now yours, Bumble Bee." He said pionting to Bumble Bee "Our first aid personnel, Ratchet." I looked over at the yellow autobot named Ratchet."Our weaponist Ironhide" He kept going as I looked at the next one. "And you will meet more in time. But now we must leave you." HE said turning around long with the others and transforming back, and driving away. I watched as they drove away, when i heard a noise beside me. I saw Bumble Bee transforming back with the door open. I walked around and got in. After shutting the door he drove off back to my house. "_Should i tell mom or not"_ I thought about it the whole way back.


End file.
